Amnesia
by Luna Seine Louve
Summary: On Christmas Eve, the day of her daughter's birthday party, Maka gets into a serious car accident and falls into a coma, when she wakes up she has no memory of her family and believe's she's sixteen again.
1. Prologue

**Amnesia**

"Fuck my life…" I groaned as I ran one of my sweaty hands through my messy, blonde hair. "Fuck this highway…" I groaned again as I banged my forehead on the steering wheel.

_Okay you back to talking that shit again  
Questionin' me about where I been  
I don't even know why you here  
You ain't even 'po' be here  
I put it all the line  
I be lovin' you every night  
You the one I come home to right, right, right?_

"Ugh…Hello?" I sighed as I answered my phone without even looking at the caller I.D., just knowing that it was my husband calling to chew me out.

"_Maka…Where the hell are you? You're late-to your own kids' birthday party!"_

I sighed again as I listened to my husband's angry ranting, and winced when his voice grew louder and angrier as he asked if I was listening to him.

"Yes Soul-I'm listening…I heard every word you said-I'm stuck in traffic…I've been trying to get back to-"

"_Well what the fuck Maka-Why didn't you leave earlier? You knew that there was going to be traffic today-it's Christmas Eve!"_He shouted; forcing me to pull the phone away from my ear.

"I know that Evans-" I gritted out; using his last name, which I only ever do when I'm pissed at him. "I've been trying to leave for hours, but the boss wouldn't let me leave any sooner-"

"_I don't even want to hear it Maka, I told you not to go in today-Now what am I supposed to tell the kids? They keep asking for you, and all the guests are starting to ask about you too!"_

"Look! I don't know what you want me to do-I'm sorry okay? just tell them all the truth, and that I'll try to be there as soon as possible…It looks like traffic is starting to move now anyway…"

"_Hn…Fine…I'll see you when you get here then."_Soul grunted.

"Bye."

I sighed as I hung up, and tossed the phone back to the passenger's seat, of course with my luck though, I missed the seat and the phone bounced off the door and rolled under the seat and out of my sight.

"Whatever." I sighed again, not even caring.

It took maybe twenty minutes for traffic to really get moving, and when it did, I began flying down the highway, ignoring the fact that it had started to snow heavily, and that it was beginning to look like a storm was coming. I turned my headlights on high, and kept driving.

I was in the zone when I heard my phone begin to ring again, and with a grunt, I began reaching around the floor on the passenger's side, trying to keep my eyes on the road and find my phone at the same time. Little did I know, that that one stupid decision-that one moment when I decided to glance away from the road and look down to finally see my stupid phone, that that moment, would change my life.

_Okay you back to talking that shit again  
Questionin' me about where I been  
I don't even know why you here  
You ain't even 'po' be here  
I put it all the line  
I be lovin' you every night  
You the one I come home to right, right, right?_

_Man I wish I had some weed up in my system  
Cause I'm bout two seconds away from just flippin' out  
How could you say that I did it when I didn't?  
Think it's 'bout time that we end this now I don't need your trust  
I don't need this shit, yeah  
I have had enough  
I think you should just  
Run away  
Get away, find a new love  
Run away…._

_Ohh ohh oh oh ohh…_

_*Skreeeeeeeecchhhhhhh-BOOM!*_

**Disclaimer: I am only going to say this once. I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters. I simply own this stories plot and the title.**

**R&R**

**Love,**

**Luna Seine Louve**


	2. Chapter 1

**Amnesia**

Over the noise of the party I could barely hear anything, and if it weren't for my eldest child running up to me with the phone in hand, then I probably would have missed a very important phone call from the hospital.

"Hello?" I shouted into the phone, as I stuck a finger into my free ear, trying to block out the noise of laughing children, chattering adults, and child-friendly party music.

"_Hello? Is this Mr Evans?"_

"Yes this is him, whose calling?" I shouted again, scrunching up my face as I waved away one of the guests who had tried to start a conversation with me.

"_Hello, I'm doctor Adagio from JFK hospital; we have your wife here-"_

"Maka? My Maka-what's wrong with her? What happened?"

"_Sir please try to stay calm; she's been in a car accident….she's in critical condition…if you can, you should come to the hospital right now."_

"What the hell do you mean stay calm? You just told me that my wife was in a car accident and you want me to stay calm?" I shouted, ignoring the fact that the guests were beginning to stare.

"_Sir, please just hurry."_ The doctor said before hanging up on me.

"Shit!" I screamed, grabbing a fistful of my spiky, white hair and pulling.

"Soul….what's going on?" My best friend Black*Star questioned as he pushed through the crowd and walked up to me.

"I just spoke to a doctor from JFK hospital-Maka was in a car accident and he said that she's in critical condition! I've got to go!"

"Shit-well then go!" Black*Star exclaimed as he began pushing me away.

"Wait-I have to get all these people out of my apartment-and what will I do with the kids?" I practically cried as I began to panic again.

"Soul! Dude! Go to her-I've got this, and I'll watch the kids, just get to the hospital now!" Black*Star shouted at me as he began to push me away again.

I could hear my children begin to call out to me, and Black*Star beginning to tell everyone to get out, as I rushed to the door, not even grabbing my coat.

"I'll be back! Listen to Black*Star while I'm gone!"

"But daddy-" My little girl, Yuna whined as she began to tear up.

"Do as I said! I'll be back!" I yelled at her, almost instantly feeling like shit, because yelling at my little princess, Yuna, is just something that I never do.

The last thing that I heard when I slammed the door was Yuna, beginning to wail loudly.

…_**..**_

On my way to the hospital I nearly got a ticket, almost crashed, and I'm fairly sure that I was the cause of a minor fender-bender. As soon as I got inside I sprinted up to the front desk.

"Hello sir how may I-"

"Maka Evans! Where is she?" I shouted, cutting the petite receptionist off and probably scaring her. She looked shocked and went silent, so I shouted at her again.

"She's in the operating room….they just brought her in not too long ago….I can page the doctor and let him know you're here sir, but other than that, there is nothing I can do for you…you will have to wait. I'm sorry." Another, slightly heavier and older receptionist answered for her, as she appeared from behind me and made her way behind the desk, to rest a comforting hand on the clearly younger woman.

"But-"

"You can wait over there sir." The woman, whose name was Jane, according to her name tag, cut me off and pointed to a little sitting area separated from the lobby by an automatic glass sliding door.

I sighed and practically dragged myself away from the desk and into the waiting room to begin my torture.

The waiting room was the ugliest shade of pink that I'd ever seen in my life; the floor was covered in hard, black and white tiles, the chairs were hard plastic, and uncomfortable, the TV was ancient, and the corner where children waiting with their parents were supposed to play with the hospitals old, broken up toys, was covered with a nasty, old piece of green rug.

The wait was horrible; I was forced to sit in between a young woman with a wailing baby, and a large, grotesque looking old man, who was obviously a smoker and also wasn't too fond of bathing.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before my name was called.

"Mr Evans?"

"Yes?" I answered as I straightened up and turned to face an older man wearing wire-framed glasses, who stood almost as tall as I did, had tanned skin, and grey mixed in with his black hair.

"I'm doctor Adagio, the one who called you earlier about Maka…"

"How is she?" I practically shouted, and had to restrain myself from jumping the man.

The doctor paused before motioning for me to follow him down one of the hallways.

After about five minutes of walking, we stopped in front of a door that was labeled with the doctor's name and the word office, in bold lettering.

"After you." He motioned me into the room before shutting the door behind us and moving to take a seat behind the desk.

"Please sit down…"

He waited for me to situate myself before he began to speak.

"Maka was found unconscious in her car, practically wrapped around a tree on the side of the highway….she suffered a head injury, a few broken ribs, and she has a broken arm and there is also some swelling in her right leg but that's it. She has a large gash across her right cheek, and one across her chest…she lost a lot of blood." The doctor paused, and looked at me for a moment; his eyes seemed to soften, before he continued.

"Your wife is a lucky lady….despite all the injuries that she's suffered, she is in stable condition now…."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well when can I see her? Is she awake now?"

"Well, you may but she's still asleep…we think she may be in a coma…she has not responded to our attempts to wake her up…"

"...What? A coma?" I slumped down in my seat and ran my sweaty hands down my face.

I felt so hopeless.

"Would you like to see her?"

After taking a few deep breaths, I uncovered my face and looked up at the doctor again nodding.

"Before we go, I'd like to call home real quick…"

"Take your time.." The doctor smiled down at me, and patted my shoulder before leaving the room and shutting the door behind himself.

As soon as I heard the door click, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Black*Star's number.

"Hello? Soul?"

"Yeah…it's me…"

"How is she?"

I sighed and slouched forward, resting my elbows on my knees. "The doctor says that she lost a lot of blood…she has a broken arm, some broken ribs, swelling in her right leg, and some gashes; one on her cheek and another across her chest….and he also thinks that Maka is in a coma…"

"Shit….a coma?" Black*Star sighed and I could hear some rustling around on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah…he says that she has not responded to any of their attempts to wake her up."

"Damn…"

There was a moment of silence in which neither of us made a sound, and had I not known Black*Star better, I would have thought he hung up.

"How are the kid's? Is Yuna still mad at me?"

"She's asleep now but the baby is awake and refuses to go to bed….and nah, you know her…she loves you too much….Yuna forgave you after I explained that Maka was hurt and you had to rush and see her." Black*Star gave a sad laugh.

"Yeah that sounds about right…well I'm glad that she's not scarred after I yelled at her…I hated doing that…"

"Yeah…she handled it all better than I expected a six year old to deal with being yelled at by her favorite parent."

"Yeah…and you said that the baby won't go to sleep?"

"Mhm...He's just sitting here, chillin' watching TV with me. This little guy is pretty smart; you know he knows how to work the remote? How old is he?" Black*Star asked sounding absolutely amazed.

I laughed a little. "Zell is going to be two in March…and yeah, he's better with electronics than I am…but uh…just so you know, he probably won't go to sleep until I get back…normally Maka is the one who puts him to sleep, but if I try hard enough, I can get him to go."

"Oh, okay…"

"Yeah…." I paused, before sighing once again. "I'm gonna go now though…I'm gonna go see Maka, and I'll be home later…"

"Alright, see you later."

I said my goodbye before hanging up, and pocketing my phone again. Just as I pulled my hand from my pocket, the doctor poked his head into the room. "Are you all set?"

"Yes, we can go now…I just had to check on my kids." I explained as I made my way to the door.

When we got to the room that they put Maka in, I had to stop myself from cringing at the sight of her. She looked awful; her face and what I could see of her good arm were covered in bruises ranging from yellow to purple, and she had at least a dozen little nicks and cuts.

I walked over to her bed side and gently ran my fingers down her unharmed cheek.

"Maka…It's Soul….if you can hear me, wake up soon okay? You've got me scared out of my mind…"

I coughed a bit, trying to do everything in my power to fight back the tears threatening to fall, before leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"I promise, I'll come back tomorrow…but now I have to go see about our kids…Goodnight Maka."

I ran my finger down her cheek once more before turning, expecting to find the doctor but instead discovering that the room was empty.

When I walked out the room, and shut the door, I found the doctor sitting on the bench across the hall.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, as he stood up, and took a few steps towards me.

"Uh, yeah…everything seems to be alright…I'm gonna come back tomorrow and see her again, but I need to go now, I've gotta go see about our kids…" I sighed softly as I glanced back towards the closed door.

I really wanted to go back in and just not leave her side, but that would be selfish of me; I needed to go see to our kid, and release Black*Star from his babysitting duties so he could head home himself.

"Well, I'll call and let you know if there are any changes with her, and I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor." I half smiled as I shook the doctor's hand.

"It's no problem at all Sir, it is my job." He smiled himself before turning and pointing down the hall. "I have another patient that I need to go check on, but the way out is back down this hallway…I'm sorry that I can't see you out."

"Ah, it's no problem, goodnight doctor." I halfheartedly threw my hand up as I began walking down the nearly empty hallway. It had to be at least two in the morning.

"Goodnight."

**A.N. : Well that concludes chapter one of Amnesia. I'm going to put a new rule in place…I won't continue until I have at least 10 reviews. So all my silent readers, making sure you at least let me know whether it's a "YAY" or "NAY" for the chapter, so we can all move forward.**

**Thank you for reading **

**R&R**

**Love,**

**Luna Seine Louve**


	3. Chapter 2

**Amnesia**

The next morning I woke to a baby foot trying to break my ribs, and a tiny hand hanging limp in my mouth. I groaned quietly as I pulled my daughters hand out of my mouth, and gently pushed my son's foot away from me.

For a moment I couldn't even remember how I ended up in my kids room, but as I sat at the foot of my daughters princess bed and looked over my sleeping children's round tear streaked faces, I remembered that when I came home at nearly three in the morning, both my children were awake again, and even though one didn't even know what was happening, they both were bawling in pain and fear…seeing how afraid they were screwed me up. And even though I would never admit it, I was just as scared as them. When Black*Star left, my daughter begged me to sleep in their room, obviously I couldn't say no.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair and turned my attention to observing them rather than letting my mind dwell on the night before. Both of my tiny children were curled around each other; my daughter was holding her baby brother's hand in one of her own and clutching at her pink blanket with the other, and my son was sucking on his thumb. They both were the spitting image of their mother; soft, peach-colored skin, blonde hair, vibrant green eyes, and even normal teeth. They looked the same, but their personalities were completely opposite just like mine and Maka's. Yuna was loud, curious, funny, and slightly bossy, but Zell was quiet, almost silent, curious but cautious, and even for being so young, he almost seemed submissive…except for when it came to bed time.

I quietly chuckled to myself as I remembered all the nights that I had to battle with my year old son, trying to get him to go to bed while his mother was still working late.

Work. Maka. The kid's. I groaned and dragged my hand down my face.

"I might as well call out…" I mumbled as I stood from the bed, and looked back at my kids one last time before quietly making my way out and closing the door behind myself.

After detouring to the bathroom, I grabbed my phone out of our bedroom, and went to the living room to spread out on the couch, as I sat down I caught sight of our giant Christmas tree sitting next to the window across the room and was hit with the knowledge that it was in fact, Christmas Day.

"Shit."

Christmas Morning without Maka was going to be difficult…we never celebrated with out each other, especially after the kids were born…even when Yuna was a baby and I was sent away on a trip for work…Maka still waited until I got back home a week later to celebrate.

I was debating with myself on how to handle it all when my phone suddenly rang in my hand; I answered with out even checking to see who it was.

"Yo."

"_Soul." _My eyes widened as I pulled away the phone and glanced at the screen.

"Kid, I was getting ready to call you-"

"_I know. I just wanted to inform you, that you will be temporarily placed on leave."_

"On leave? For what?"

"_Don't even bother with the temper…I heard what happened to Maka; you need to be home. For her and the children…Therefore, you are on leave." _

"Kid, she's in a _coma_ right now…we don't even know how long she'll be out…how am I going to make money to support my family if you won't let me come in?" I growled.

"_I never said that I was going to stop paying you, Soul. You, me, and Maka have been friend's since we were children; I consider you both more like family now than anything else….you have nothing to worry about."_

I sighed and slouched back into the cushions.

"_Don't worry about anything but Maka and your family for now; they are your top priority. I'll talk to you soon Soul. Merry Christmas."_ Kid said softly before hanging up.

"What the hell…." I groaned as I tossed my phone onto the coffee table.

"Papa?" Yuna's little voice whined from the end of the couch.

"Yeah?" I groaned.

"It's Christmas, and Mama's not here…." She sniffled.

I sighed and stood up, before walking around the couch and scooping her up into my arms. She squealed when I poked her in the stomach.

"Shrimp…I know it's Christmas…but do you think you can wait to celebrate it, until Mama gets back?"

Rather than answering 'no' right away like any other six year old would be expected to, she paused, and looked up at me; staring deep into my eyes and trapping me in a gaze that was so much like her mothers.

She looked away after I hummed softly, trying to encourage her to answer.

"I think we should wait for Mama to get home Papa…she shouldn't miss it…" She whispered, stunning me.

"Are you sure Yuna? It's really up to you, since Zell's too little to understand…" I trailed off as she shook her head at me, and fixed me with a look that was entirely Maka.

I winced, and put her back on her feet before ruffling her hair.

"Alright shrimp…we'll wait for Mama."

After she nodded at me one more time, she skipped off squealing about the bathroom. I shook my head and went back to the kid's room to check on my son. It was no surprise to me that he was awake and just lying in the bed, still sucking his thumb. He was cool like that.

"Hey brat.." I smirked as I walked over to the bed.

He cooed at me with his thumb still in his mouth and waved. I laughed and picked him up, before kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair, then walking back out to the living room with him.

"Oi, Yuna!"

"Yes Papa?"

"How about pancakes for breakfast?"

I was sure that Yuna's squealing could be heard for miles.

After I made breakfast and got the kid's washed and dressed, I packed their lunches, Zell's diaper bag, and a few toys into my car, got them buckled in correctly after having a fit of paranoia, and then drove them over to Black*Star and his girlfriend (and Maka's best friend), Tsubaki's apartment to drop them off for the day.

As soon as the door was pulled open, Black*Star rushed out and snatched both my kids up and ran off into the apartment with them; all three of them were screaming at the top of their lungs.

I shook my head and greeted Tsubaki, who was standing with me at the door shaking her head in embarrassment.

"Well, thanks for taking them for the day, I know it's not you guys weekend for babysitting…"

She smiled and shook her head at me. "It's nothing really! We're always happy to take the kid's, and besides, it'll be good practice for when our little one gets here." She smiled as she patted her bulging stomach.

"Yeah Man! It's really nothing! We love when the kids come over!" Black*Star chimed in as he emerged from the living room.

Tsubaki turned away from me. "Black*Star…Where are the children?"

He laughed. "I put on a movie for them in the living room. And before you asked, yes, I checked this time. It's child friendly." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

I shook my head.

"Right…well I should be going now…got one more stop to make before I go to see Maka, and the sooner I get there, the sooner I can get away." I sighed as I scratched my head.

"Ahh! You're going to see Old Man Spirit huh?" Black*Star asked as he propped himself up against the doorframe.

"Yeah…I don't want to, but Maka would want her father to know….even if he is a complete douche."

Black*Star laughed and agreed and Tsubaki shook her head.

"Alright, well I'm going. Later guys, and thanks again."

I smirked and thanked her again before we said our goodbye's; we agreed that I would be back for the kids at six.

As I pulled out of the parking lot, I debated with myself about whether or not I was really going to go see Spirit.

"Damnit…." Someone had to let her father know what had happened, even though the town that he lived in was a forty-five minute ride away and completely out of the way.

Although the ride was about an hour because of traffic, it felt too short. It was probably because through-out the entire drive, I was over-working my brain trying to sort through all the thoughts running through my head, I didn't feel like I had enough time to prepare myself…telling her father, no matter how idiotic he could be, was still going to be hard.

I pulled into a random parking space, and got out. As I walked to the staircase nearest to his apartment, I sighed and wished I didn't have to be the one to break the news to Spirit.

It was while I was still internally grumbling and gathering my courage to knock on the door, that I heard it. Feminine squeals and giggles coming from inside.

"Unbelievable…It's only nine in the morning…" I rolled my eyes and banged on the door.

The squealing and giggling stopped immediately, and shuffling and banging could be heard, before the door was suddenly snatched open.

I wrinkled my nose, and he had the nerve to actually look embarrassed. He looked and smelled like he had been rolling around in the bed all night.

"Ah wha-"

I raised my hand, cutting him off before he could even start with the excuses.

"I'm only here to let you know that last night Maka was in a car accident. She's got some broken bones and cuts and bruises, and the doctor said he believes she's in a coma-"

"My Maka-"

"I just thought you should know. She's in JFK…I'm going there now, feel free to stop by when you get a chance." I finished, and turned around, ignoring the blush that spread over his face.

As I walked back to the car, I couldn't stop the rush of anger that came over me. Had he been at the party last night, he would have known what happened, but instead he spent the night with some woman whose name he probably didn't even know.

When I got to the hospital before I was able to see Maka, the doctor called me back to his office.

"So Mr Evans I wanted to speak to you in private because we found something while running some tests on Maka…" The doctor started as he pulled off his glasses and used his shirt as a cleaning cloth.

"…" I was sure my heart was going to stop.

The doctor glanced up from his glasses and almost dropped them.

"Oh no! It's nothing bad! Mr Evans, your wife is pregnant!"

Dr Adagio was smiling from ear to ear, but all I could do was sit in stunned silence.

**A.N.: Well, I was going to keep writing, but I think this is a good place to cut it off. Ten reviews for more, and feel free to PM me, I don't mind.**

**R&R**

**Luna Seine Louve**


End file.
